1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an inline check valve and more particularly to an inline check valve for bulk containers which hold liquids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Peracids and other chemicals are often transported in totes or intermediate bulk containers. These containers have a capacity of approximately 330 gallons, although it is understood that other suitable sizes may be utilized. The containers provide for the efficient transportation of chemicals. The chemicals do not have to be individually packaged and hence transportation and packaging costs may be reduced by shipping chemicals in bulk. Further, they are more readily used at their final destination. Once the chemicals are at a desired location, they are pumped from the container for appropriate use.
The containers have an outlet that has internal threads. A ball valve is operatively connected to the outlet of the container and the ball valve prevents the chemical from exiting the container unless the ball valve is moved to the open position.
However, because of the nature of the chemicals being transported in the containers, it is very important to prevent the pump back of incompatible materials into the container. This may cause a very hazardous situation wherein the chemicals and contaminants which may be pumped back could cause an explosion, resulting in potential damage to property and loss of life.
Check valves have been utilized for such purposes. However, such check valves are added to the downstream side of the ball valve (away from the container) and may be tampered with or removed.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art devices and provides for an inline check valve which is positioned to be tamper-resistant. The present invention also provides for a method and apparatus for making containers having a tamper-resistant check valve.